


Captured

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: This naughty little bit of smut is the result of very late night messenger chats with a fellow Potterhead and the mischief we can come up with.Also mega thanks to my awesome beta Sandra, thanks chick.





	

You've been 'captured' by Harry, Draco & Blaise. You've never been so horny in your life but they're in no hurry to let you cum this time. They have been driving you crazy with lust for hours. You never would have thought having ten inches of black cock shoved up your arse would feel so good. It had taken a full half hour to take the whole lot, but with Harry’s oil slick fingers easing the way, he was finally balls deep.

“Fuck you feel so good around my cock.” Blaise says, voice rough with lust as he starts to thrust, your arse clenches around him. Merlin that feels so good. Gently, he grabs your shoulders and tugs you backwards until you’re sprawled on your back on top of him. This changes your position and his cock rubs along your inner walls, driving your crazy. “Let me cum” you whine to their evil laughter.

“Not yet,” Harry says smirking at you and getting comfortable between your wide spread legs. “We’re going to make you beg for release and then cum so hard you’ll pass out.” He leans forward and licks you, swirling his tongue through your damp curls. Sucking on your pussy lips and flicking his tongue over your clit. You gasp as it's so much more intense with Blaise’s cock up your arse. Those slow gentle thrusts and Harry’s wicked, talented tongue is nearly more than you can stand. You can’t hold back your whimpers of lust. Just the thought that Harry is licking you clean of their combined cum is turning you on all the even more.

“Don’t forget about me sexy.” Draco says as he knees on the bed beside your head and tips your head back, rubbing his cock over your lips. “This is what you need, our beautiful sexy slut, to have all your holes filled to capacity.” You willingly suck him into your mouth, bolts of lust zinging along your nerves. He tastes of sex and musk and twitches under your tongue. He thrusts into your mouth, watching as you suck him.

You’ve never been so fucked out in your life. Hands and mouths and cocks are everywhere and it’s amazing. You’ve also never felt so loved or cherished either.

“Oh baby, you feel so good clenching tight around my cock, you’re so warm and tight and fucking sexy.” Blaise whispers in your ear, his big warm hands pinching your nipples to hard nubs.

“Please, oh please” you moan badly wanting to cum but they’re in no hurry to let you. You pull off Draco’s cock with a pop.

“Harry please.” You whine as he drives you crazy, his tongue flicking over all your sensitive folds. He thumbs you open and flicks his tongue into you. Oh Merlin he’s so good at that.

“Salazar you have such a gorgeous cunt” Harry says and you feel it clench at his words. Never would you have thought their filthy talk would turn you on so much. Your belly tightens in arousal, your orgasm just out of reach.

“I need you, I need all of you” you whimper, your brain shut down. It’s too much but not enough at the same time. “Fuck me, Harry,” you order him as you take Draco’s cock back into your mouth. Harry eagerly climbs up and rubs his cock against your sopping entrance. You can feel your juices dripping out of you as he slowly starts to push in. Blaise pulls back and you moan while Harry’s nine inches fill you to bursting.

Blaise pulls out, your arse nerve endings alive with pleasure as Harry thrusts forward, gliding easily into your clinging passage. Draco sets his own pace, thrusting in and out of your mouth, your lips stretched wide around his girth.

Blaise’s hands squeeze and pinch your breasts as the boys fuck you slow and easy, they aren’t in any hurry, loving the feeling of your clenching around their cocks. In and out, backwards and forwards. Your body isn’t your own any more, it belongs to your lovers as they use you however they want to.

“Cum for us baby,” Harry says as he slides his slippery fingers over your clit, pushing your arousal higher as they start to fuck you harder. You can feel your orgasm tight in your lower belly, it’s going to be huge. You try to hold it back, wanting more of this, more of them fucking every hole you have, more of being their slut but you can’t hold it back and the strongest orgasm you’ve ever had bursts through you and you scream, sending violent vibrations around Draco’s cock.

Your throat constrictions send him over the edge and Draco moans his own release and floods your mouth, gasping at the strength of his orgasm. Wickedly you watch him as you lick your lips clean.

“Cum for me, please,” you beg Harry & Blaise, “fill me with your cum. Now.” you order them, their thrusts get faster and rougher, being caught between the two of them is the sexiest thing you’ve ever felt. “Please” you moan as your body gears up for a second orgasm, as strong as the first.

Blaise loses his rhythm first, no finesse in his thrusts now, just pure fucking. Harry slows, allowing Blaise his own orgasm, gasping and filling your arse with his seed. Harry grips your thighs and fucks you so hard you’ll have bruises, but you don’t care as Harry snaps his hips into you, flooding your cunt as he bellows his release.

You all lay there panting as Harry slowly pulls out and helps you move off Blaise and get comfortable on the bed, your lovers cuddling you as you fall asleep between Harry and Blaise with Draco’s arm draped over Harry’s hips.


End file.
